Kyle: The Dark Gatomon
by Horses R 4 ME
Summary: When a Dark Gatomon appears who will Gatomon choose? Veemon, Patomon or the new guy? Read to see! Happy ending for boys BTW
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first digimon fanfic! please comment and enjoy! but if you hate it/ don't like digimon then why the hell are you reading this!!? =^.^=**

**Kyle: Maybe they do it so they can insult you and or the show. Well. If they could come up w/ any!**

**Me: Are you saying they wouldn't have a brain?**

**Kyle: Pretty much. *smile*  
**

A dark shadow-like creature ran on the roof tops of the apartment buildings. He had escaped from that boy and his stupid family. The family thought he was a freaking cat! Okay, he admitted he was a cat-like digimon, but he wasn't a real cat! Hadn't the family ever seen a real digimon before? Yeesh. The cat digimon rolled his eyes and jumped onto another roof. Nothing that happened in the past mattered now. He was free. Free from stupid collars, free from baby talk, cat food, cages and those horrible visits to the clinic.

"I'm finally free to live my own life. The way I want it!" he said staring at the people below.

Sometime later the creature had come to the park and found his home again. As he was about to enter his house, a small gutter that started under the hill, voices were heard in the distance. 'Kyle!' they said. 'Here kitty-kitty!' he heard the sound of treats being shaken in a box. How strange was this family?! Couldn't they tell he had run away? That he didn't want to be 'theirs' anymore?! Also, what was with the treat thing? He thought that stuff only worked on dogs and other regular pets.

Nearby standing fine and tall was an old oak tree. Very swiftly and quietly the digimon climbed high into its branches and hoped that being black like the night sky helped him.

"Kyle!" said a little boy looking into his cat's old house. It was empty. Nothing was inside except for a frog and a few rocks. The boys felt tears run down his cheeks. Where oh where had his best friend, as he called him, gone? "Mommy! Daddy, he's not here!" the child wailed as he hugged his mother's legs crying.

The parents exchanged a sad glance before the mother bent down and comforted her little boy. "It's alright honey." She gingerly rubbed the boy's back. "Well find him."

"And who knows," added the father. "He might wander back home." He patted his son on the head.

"_Yeah, I don't think so."_ Thought the cat digimon as the family of now three walked away to their car.

When the car was out of site the male jumped from the tree and ran up the hill. At the top he saw the car in the distance and yelled: "HEY! I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" his voice echoed all around, and he went back down to his gutter.

**********

"Hey Gatoman wake up!" Kari's voice made her digimon, the guardian of light, shoot up in a panic attack.

"What!? Are we under attack?! Who's there!?" she bought her claws up in a defensive position.

"Geez, your worst than Agumon." Kari lightly patted Gatomon on the head.

"Really? How? Last time tie tried to wake him up he was almost burned." The digimon smiled mentally at the memory.

After breakfast, Gatomon walked with Kari to school. Well…actually it was more like she walked and Gatomon pretended to be a stuffed animal. When the two arrived they saw Davis and other boys playing soccer, nothing out of the normal.

The bell rang and everyone went inside. Gatomon stared at her partner as she went through the doors; then sighed. She had nothing to do. A figure appeared behind her and she swund herself around ready to fight. However, it was only Veemon.

"Uh… h-hey Gatomon…um, I was wondering if…y-you would l-like to go o-o-on um… a da-" he was interrupted by Gatomon jumping to different tree.

"Sorry Veemon, but I have a busy schedule. I don't have time to talk to you right now." With that said she ran away.

Veemon sighed sadly. He was about to ask her out on a date. Last night he couldn't sleep because he was so nervous. Almost every boy in the group was asked for advice, he even asked Davis! Though it made since because he was Veemon's partner.

Meanwhile, Gatomon had ran all the way to the park. "*pant* That was c-close *pant*" She had already knew that he was going to ask her out, but she just wasn't ready. Not for _him_. Gatomon shook it off and went around the park to try to calm herself down. _"A walk is all I need… maybe I'll think of a plan of what to do next time…" _

As the light guardian walked by a small gutter she heard a strange noise. It almost sounded like someone was talking to her. She stared at the hole in shock. A strange digimon had come out. He looked just like Gatomon except for the coloring. His coat was black and his eyes were green, the gloves her wore were yellow with black stripes and the stripes and tufts of fur on his ears were also yellow. "Who the heck are you?" she asked.

**********************************************************************************

**So how did you like it? COMMENT!!!!**

**Kyle: Why can't I say my name in this chapter? /8P**

**Me: It adds mystery to the story!**

**Kyle: WTH NO IT DOESN'T!!! **

**Me: Uh huh!!!**

**Kyle: Ya. Barely.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey fellow readers! Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, I was busy... so anyway enjoy!**

**Kat & Kyle: COMMENT!!!!! *Smile***

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

Gatomon and the strange digimon stared at each other for a long time until the silence was broken by him saying: "My name is Dark Gatomon. Who are you?"

"I-I'm, Gatomon…" Gatomon stuttered. There was more silence after that until Dark Gatomon offered her to let her come inside his home. To that she rejected.

"Ok then, see you later then kid, maybe." He turned to go inside when he was suddenly stopped by Gatomon when she said that it couldn't hurt to go in for about five minutes.

As they both went into the gutter there was nothing to see. She was about to ask why he lived here when he told her to follow him. She did so. The two walked for a few yards and then turned into a small man-made hole to the right. From there they just had to go straight for a couple more yards until the tunnel was blocked by a circular piece of wood, it was the top from a small barrel. Attached to the right side was a cup handle which Dark Gatomon pulled too open. It was like a tiny, little door. When the two came inside Gatomon saw a small rug that covered almost the entire floor, a baby's stool which had a portable television on top and two big pillows on the floor, probably used for chairs. Like bean-bags. Near the back of the room was a bunch boxes that held unknown items and above them were three small signs which read:

D.G's Room --- 8D

Kat's Room --- =^.^=

---Bathroom & Storage

"Well, it's not much, but this is my home." Dark Gatomon said sitting down indian-style on one of the pillows.

"Wow, it's a lot different than what I expected." Gatomon stared in awe. "Did you make this entire place yourself?"

"No, not by myself. Kat helped me to. She made those signs you know."

"Really? She and you must be really close friends, or maybe even…"

"Huh?! What!? No no no!! You have it all wrong! Kat is my sister!" Dark Gatomon started to spazz out. How could she think that he and Kat were!!?? Ohhh… he wanted to throw up. _"I really do think I'm gonna throw up…*mental gag sounds*"_

Immediately Gatomon apologized to her friend before asking: "Kat? So your sister is named Kat?"

Dark Gatomon recovered from his nausea and replied: "Well Kat is her middle name. She just prefers it instead of her first."

"Oh. Well D.G you sure do have-" she was cut off.

"Don't call me D.G! It's too weird for me!" he said franticly, waving his arms in every direction.

"I can't call you Dark Gatomon forever though! It's too long! And _**my name is**_ Gatomon!"

"Then call me something else." he crossed his arms.

"What do you want me to call you?" Gatomon sat down on the other pillow with her feet outstretched.

For a long time there was quiet. Gatomon was waiting for Dark Gatomon to answer her question, while the other digimon pondered a name. _"I __**really**__ don't want to use it, but that's the only name I would feel (somewhat) comfortable with"_

"So, what do you want to be called?" Gatomon cracked her knuckles out of boredom.

"kyle…" Dark Gatomon whispered.

"Eh? What was that? Speak LOUDER." She moved closer.

"Kyle…" a blush was obviously seen on Dark Gatomon's face.

"Ok then, Kyle it is." She smiled.

**********

For a long time the two digimon talked. When they finally stepped out of the gutter however, it was late, late afternoon. It was at that moment when Gatomon remembered Kari. She thanked Kyle for inviting her inside and was about to run off when she stopped and asked him: "Hey, Kyle. D-Do you mind if I tell my friends about you?"

"Hmm," Kyle rubbed the back of his head. "Are they human too?"

"Uh, well…yes. Yes they are. But they are the digidestined, so they also have digiomon…" the sentence trailed off and Gatomon slightly blushed from embarrassment.

"…Ya. Ok. Fine. Sure. Just don't tell them where I live, deal?" Kyle extended his paw.

"…You bet we have a deal!" Gatomon grabbed his hand they shook.

Afterwards, Kyle told his new friend: "Well, you better be off. Be careful out there kid!" he gave her a wink and a smile.

"Don't worry about me I'm stronger that you think!" Gatomon yelled running off back to her own house and partner.

"Nice kid." Kyle said waving her off. "I hope you come home soon so you can meet her Kat." He then turned and went back to his home.

**********

Far off near the outskirts of Japan was another digimon. She was sitting on a cliff and was listening to the ocean. She was wearing a light brown cloak that was embroidered with outlines of lotus flowers and little pale white gems. The only body part you could see was a long graceful tail with yellow stripes and a pearl bracelet hanging on tightly near the tip.

"how are you doing big brother?" she whispered. "i wonder what you've been up to, since i've been gone…"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Who was that digimon at the end? How will Gatomon's friends react to the news of Kyle? And when will Veemon finally ask Gatomon out on a date? Keep reading to find out!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took soooooo long. Family stuff came up! But that stuff is over now so here ya go! Oh, yeah... if you're a GatomonXPatamon fan u might not want to read dis... *cries* poor Patamon!  
**

**Kyle: COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

"…And that's how it happened." Gatomon sat down on the couch in Kari's apartment. She had just finished telling everyone about Kyle and their meeting.

"Wow, a **nice** dark digimon. I didn't know there were dark digimon who weren't evil." Patamon said sitting down beside Gatomon.

Veemon growled inwardly and shot a glare at Patamon as Biyomon said: "Hold on guys, we don't know if we can trust him. He might have been acting like he wasn't a threat."

"No, he wasn't faking! I know that he wasn't." Gatomon stood up for Kyle, which caught everyone by surprise. They hadn't ever seen her insist so **strongly **before.

"Ok, well, we need to meet him for ourselves." Agumon said this time. "Were does Kyle live?"

Everyone stared at Gatomon and she fidgeted with her paws. "Uh…well, Kyle told me…not to…tell…you."

"That settles it! Now we know we can't trust him!" Davis butted in from beside Veemon.

"Now, now Davis there is no reason to jump to conclusions." Kari said with her hand on her partner's shoulder. "Did Kyle tell you why you couldn't tell us where he lives?" she looked down into the digimon's eyes.

"No. He didn't, but I still say he isn't evil though!" Gatomon replied.

"I don't know, it sounds fishy to me." Gomamon said from on top of Joe's head.

As everyone started to discuss what to do about this, Gatomon sighed. She turned her head to the sliding glass-door however, for she thought she saw something run past it. No one seemed to notice it except for her.

Gatomon silently got off the couch and went out onto the balcony. It was night time and the moon was showing its entire face, along with specks of stars here and there. No one was in sight. With another sigh she walked over to the ledge and looked down upon the city and all the flashing lights that came from it. _"I'm sorry Kyle. I couldn't convince them. If only you were here, then they would see that you were perfectly fine."_ She scrunched her nose as the thought crossed her mind but then relaxed at the ending.

Suddenly the light guardian's ears pricked forward, she thought she heard a grunt. Then in a blink of an eye a face with green eyes popped right in front of hers. "Hey kid! Long time no see huh?" Kyle said, almost giving Gatomon a heart attack in the process.

Gatomon fell backwards, landed on her butt and stared in shock for a few seconds before yelling out: "Kyle! I can't believe it's you! Why are you here? How did you find me?"

"Well," Kyle started, helping Gatomon to her feet, "an hour after you left I became bored. So I says to myself: 'Hmm, I wonder what Gatomon is up to?'. So I decided to come over! However, I didn't know where you lived so I wandered all over the city, looking through windows, coming down chimneys etc, etc, etc. I was about to give up when I saw you standing on the balcony. (looking very beautiful if I might add)" he said the last part in an almost playful tone.

"Aw, how sweet of you." Gatomon said.

"Which part? The beginning or the ending?" Kyle asked with his head tilted to the side.

"Both!" his friend replied happily and she gave him a quick hug.

"Aw, now look at me! I'm blushing." The dark digimon said, this time his voice was playful.

Their conversation was interrupted by a voice in the apartment saying: "Hey, where did Gatomon go?" the other voices joined in.

"Kyle, come with me!" Gatomon said pointing to the door. "I want you to meet the others and tell them that you aren't going to harm us." She dragged her now-surprised friend towards the door, but stopped when Kyle pulled his gloved-paw free.

"I'm sorry Gatomon, but even if I tell them that they wouldn't all believe me." He walked back to the railing.

"B-But…" Gatomon stuttered.

"Hey, don't worry that pretty little head of yours. If they want to talk to me, they'll find me… or I'll find them." He gave her a grin and a wink before jumping downwards, landing on an empty car far below and running off as a shadow of a figure came closer to the sliding-door.

Gatomon just stood there staring in total awe, when the door opened and Patamon flew out. "Oh, there you are Gatomon!" he said in a cheery voice. "We all thought you ran off! Come back inside." The two then went back into the chaos-filled room.

**********

In the park, Kyle was just entering his house. As he opened the door he couldn't help but notice a brown cloak lying on top of one of the pillows. He looked it over for a minute and suddenly he turned into a defensive state. _"Who on earth would be in my house?!" _he thought.

Immediately Kyle searched the storage room, the bathroom and his room. Afterwards there was only one place left to look. Kat's room. He stood in front of the door and thought angrily:_ "How dare they soil my sister's room! When she isn't even here!"_

Kyle then boldly stepped through the door and yelled: "Ok! Who are you and what do you- *gasp*!"

Nothing could be seen in the room except for a faint outline on a bed and light purple eyes that seemed to say '_why hello'_.

**********

"Goodnight guys!" Kari said to the other kids and their digimon as they left to go home.

Meanwhile, Gatomon was sitting back on the couch thinking about the events that had unrolled today._ "Boy, what a heck of a day."_ She thought. Her mind then starting to think about Kyle and his house and his sister, who had not yet come back. _"I hope Kat comes back ok."_ A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Um, Gatomon. C-Can I speak to you for a minute?" it was Patamon. Wait, was he _**blushing**_?

"Sure thing." She said getting up and following Patamon out onto the balcony again. They both faced each other. "Shoot." Gatomon put her paws on her hips.

The bat digimon took in a big breath and with all his courage blurted out: "I LOVE YOU!" There was a long silence and the two digimon stared at each other. "W-Well?" he finally asked. "D-Do you love m-me?"

"Patamon…" Gatomon started. The flying digimon directed all of his attention towards the cat. "I-I'm really glad that you like me and all…" his face grew a smile "and I'm flattered by that, really, I am." The smile grew bigger. "B-But I like someone else." The smile slowly faded away. "I'm sorry." She whispered as a certain face appeared in her head.

Patamon sadly landed on the ground and just stood there. For a long time no one spoke a word. It was broken when Gatomon apologized for the fact that she could not return his love. She was about to talk again when Patamon gave a small chuckle. "Patamon? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you mad at me?"

"I can never be mad at you Gatomon." He said walking up to her and put a wing on her shoulder.

"So… are we still friends?" Gatomon averted her eyes to the ground. She was afraid of his answer.

Patamon chuckled. "Of course we are."

Gatomon looked up happily. A load of sadness was lifted from her shoulders.

Before the two could say anything else T.K's voice could be heard from inside. He was calling for his missing partner.

"Oops, got to go." He said. He was about to leave when he turned around and gave Gatomon a small peck on the cheek. "No offense?" he asked.

"Heh, of course not."

Patamon then flew away to go home, while Gatomon stared back into the sky.

**Well there you go! That was chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!! Next is chapter 18!!!!! :3**

**Kyle: Yeah! thats right- wait...no its not! 18 does not come up next you idiot!!!!!  
**

***RANDOM ARGUMENT*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey fellow watchers and lovers of digimon! I apologize for not being here for a ... long time... but i was in the hospital with a concussion and when i was released i couldn't do anything! NO tv NO reading NO play NO writing and NO computer, but its all over now! And i have a new chapter for you! YAY!**

**Kyle: Must say that its about time. You know you also have to work on your other stories right?**

**Horses R 4 ME: I know, I'll try. But hey its my SUMMER BREAK! I can do a ton during the break.**

**Kat: Please comment! *wink***

"Hey, Kari and Gatomon! Over here!" Davis yelled while he and Veemon waved their arms in the air. The digidestined had decided to hang out in the park to relieve tension from the whole Kyle situation, and to just kick back and relax.

As the kids and digimon started a conversation Gatomon glanced around nervously. They were all in the park, and to make matters worse, they were close to Kyle's home. The gutter entrance wasn't even half of a fourth of a mile away!

"GATOMON!" shouted Gomamon.

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?" her voice was fainter than usual.

"Are you okay? You were spacing out." Biyomon asked with a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gatomon replied.

"Were you thinking about Kyle?" Palmon said. Everyone leaned forward in curiosity, except for one.

"What! Why would she be thinking of him? We don't even know if we can trust him!" Veemon said in a fake concerned voice, though on the inside his flame of hatred had just evolved into a flamethrower.

Gatomon's eyes widened. "Knock it off!" she half-yelled. "I've already told you that he's just fine."

"It's okay Gatomon." Kari said "We know what **you** think of him, we just…"

"Need to make sure." Gatomon finished the sentence. Her partner nodded. "…If I can find Kyle and convince him to come here, are you willing to listen?" she asked.

"Of course we are." Tai spoke up. At least the older digidestined were more willing than the younger ones, but everyone did agreed.

"_No, I am not willing. I don't like digimon who try to woo my future girlfriend."_ Veemon thought angrily, though he kept on a fake smile while the others continued to talk to Gatomon. _"AND WHAT DOES KARI MEAN BY 'WE KNOW WHAY __**YOU**__ THINK OF HIM'! IS SHE IMPLYING SOMETHING?" _His anger grew even more… if that was possible…

"I can't believe you're finally back. I thought you would be gone for at least several years." Kyle and the mysterious newcomer, who had turned out to be his younger sister Kat, were both in the t.v room and were talking about what had happened to them since they last met.

"Hey, I told you that my sensei's new techniques wouldn't take that long to learn." His sister sipped on a cup of water.

"Either way, things have been a little boring since you left." Kyle said reaching for the remote and flipped through the channels.

"'A little boring?'" Kat arched an eyebrow. "Usually you tell me everything was dead without me," she brought her light purple and white-striped gloves to her heart in a dramatic style, " and that your life was completely empty and that you had turned into an empty shell that only my sisterly love could heal… so who did you meet?" when she finished the sentence the other digimon immediately let the remote drop out of his paw as a faint blush appeared on his face.

"No one, j-just another digimon. That's all." Kyle stuttered.

"Oh really?" she casually went over to her younger brother, who was looking a bit scared. "Well, if you're not going to tell me then I'm going to have to…"

"W-What…?" Kyle nervously leaned further back into the pillow, as if trying to disappear as Kat leaned closer to his face.

"…go find out for myself!" she shouted, and before anything was said Kat was already out the door.

"…Uh oh." Was all Kyle could say.

Kat ran through the gutter towards the outside world, laughing the whole way. When she emerged through the concrete hole she brought a paw to her eyes to block out the sun's rays. Being underground for a while did that to you.

A realization dawned on her, "Awww, I forgot to ask what she looks like… be right back!" Kat said to no one in particular.

As she turned around she smashed into her brother and the two went backwards onto their butts.

"_Ow." _She thought rubbing the back of her head, _"I thought older bro's head wouldn't be so hard after all the studying he did over the period of time I was gone." _she turned her head towards Kyle and smiled at the sight of him rubbing his own head.

"Heh, sorry about that D.G. I didn't know that you-" Kat was cut off suddenly by her brother yelling and waving his arms around like a crazy person.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I HATE BEING CALLED D.G!" he stopped with his paws resting stiffly at his sides, his breath coming out in pants, and with a slight sweat drop holding on firmly to his temple.

"Hahaha! I missed your little yelling moments so much!" Kyle's sister gave him a quick hug. "So what _does _your little girlfriend look like Dark Gatomon?" Kat said changing the subject while giving him a few teasing pokes, but she stopped when he gave her a strange look. "What?" she asked curiously, her ear turning to the side.

There was a small patch of silence until Kyle spoke. "Ok, first, she is not my girlfriend," Kat rolled her eyes at this, "and second, why did you call me Dark Gatomon?"

Kyle had actually forgotten that his real name was Dark Gatomon; he had just grown so accustomed to both the boy's family and Gatomon calling him Kyle that his old name just seemed to fly out of his head. The only reason he remembered D.G was just because he despised being called that… even if he had forgotten what it stood for.

Meanwhile Kat stared at her older brother in shock, eyes wide and mouth agape. She exploded, "What do you mean 'Why did you call me Dark Gatomon'! That's your name!" she grabbed her brother by his shoulders and shook him roughly.

Kyle realized his mistake immediately and tried to come up with an excuse. "I-I was just joking! Gosh, can't you take a joke? Because that is all it was, it's not like I actually forgot my name or anything."

Kat seemed to relax at this and her grip on him turned limp. "Sorry…" she muttered quietly.

"It's fine." Kyle said giving her a smile. "So I says that we both go have some fun, what do you say?"

"I says yes! But first, who _is_ this girl!" Kat put her paws on her hips.

"Ugh, I'll tell you later-" he had turned to walk towards the gateway of the park, but only to see something that scared him out of his mind.

Not that far away, Gatomon was staring at both of them with a shocked and scared expression on her face. Luckily, she was the only one who had noticed them, but Kyle and Kat were not going to be able to sneek around all of those digimon and humans. Even if they were able, they would not chance it.

"-or I could tell you know…" Kyle looked to his sister, and she stared back with the same expression as Gatomon's.

**What will happen next? Will the digidestined like Kyle or despise him! And how will Kat and Veemon respond to this as well! AND WHY AM I DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU ARE PROBABLY WONDERING THESE ANYWAY! **

**Keep reading to find out!**

**Kyle and Kat: Comment!**

**Kat: And rate.**

**Kyle: You can't rate on FF.**

**Kat: Well we should!  
**


End file.
